Broken Hearted Promises
by wisperinglilies
Summary: Bill and Hermione got partnered to go to Italy.Hermione's engaged to Ron, but things happen bn her and Bill.Rated t for minor adult situations.As you can guess...


"Look Hermione, before we go in here I think I need to tell you something," Ron said, turning her to face him.

"What is it honey?" she asked, concern lacing her features.

"We're not partnered this time around," Ron paused momentarily, then plowed on as Hermione began to protest, "There's more. I'm sort of the reason that we're not partnered. I asked that you be partnered with someone else so that Harry and I could go off on a tip he got about a horcrux. I know what you're going to say now, why didn't we invite you to come, but we decided that it would be safer for you not to come with us."

Hermione stood there for a moment, staring at Ron with a look of shock and utter dis-belief on her face, before ripping her hand away from his and stomping off into the direction of the house. Ron flinched as the door slammed behind her, then headed off towards the house himself.

Hermione could not believe how bad her day was going. Last night she had made Ron sleep on the couch, causing her to have what was possibly the worst nights sleep she had had in the history of her life. Then, she overslept due to the fact that she threw her alarm clock at Ron's head when they got home last night, and she forgot to fix it before going to bed. Now, she was on a plain to Italy with the one Weasley she hated the most. Her life sucked right now.

Hermione glanced over at Bill's sleeping form in the seat next to her, 'he is kind of cute,' a voice in the back of her head whispered, but Hermione brushed that thought off as she thought of the many times in which she had gotten in fights with him at meetings and things for the order. When she asked Ginny what to do about her future brother-in-law's obvious distaste for her, Ginny just shrugged and told her to screw him.

"What?" Hermione had spluttered in disbelief.

"Just screw him and get it over with. It's all sexual tension between you two, everyone but Ron can tell. I figure, the sooner you screw him, the sooner you two stop getting at each other's throats," she then proceded to explain, in great detail, how, when she realized that everything between her and Draco was just sexual frustration, she proceded to screw him silly until he finally decided that they should get married. That plan obviously worked since they're now happily married with about eight little strawberry-blonde haired kids running around with a set of twins on the way.

Bill popped an eye open as an amused chuckle escaped through Hermione's lips, "Staring at me while I sleep now, are we. Really Hermione, if you want me that bad, all you have to do is ask."

Hermione felt heat rise to her cheeks as he finished this statement, and, trying to brush it off, she said, "Please Bill, like I can't find anything better than you to be infatuated with. I am," she said, emphasizing the am, "engaged to your brother. Who is a god in bed by the way."

She saw the disgusted look that crossed his face and let out a victorious laugh before getting up and heading in the direction of the bathroom.

"We're room number 354 on the top floor, do you see any elevators anywhere?" Hermione asked, not looking up from the pamphlet on the hotel they were staying in. Bill, upon not finding one at first glance, began to walk down the hall in search of one, leaving Hermione standing there.

Hermione stood there, reading intently about their hotel and all the events that would be going on during their stay, when she began to feel the silence. Glancing up and around the hallway, Hermione slipped the small pamphlet into her back pocket and started walking casually down the hallway, making sure to remember anything of interest that could help her find her way back if she were to get lost. She had walked for a good ten minutes and when she still hadn't found him, she decided to just turn back and wait for him in the lobby, when something caught her eye, there was a door standing slightly open with a red light eminating from the crack.

She glanced both ways down the hallway to make sure no one was coming, then stepped towards the door, being sure that all her steps were silent as a mouse. She leaned up to the door and carefully peeked through the crack for a better view. Just as she thought she had seen something move in the darkness, she felt a hand on her back and she flipped around quickly, already planning an excuse, when she realized it was just Bill.

Hermione leaned back against the wall, hand draped over her quickly beating heart. "Holy freaking crap Bill! You just scared me senseless!" Hermione murmured, finally regaining some control over her quickly beating heart.

"Sorry, what were you looking at anyways?" Bill asked, glancing over at the door she had been standing at only moments before.

Hermione glanced over as well, only to find that the door had been shut, "There was a red light," she whispered in dis-belief. "Did you see who closed the door? I sure didn't do it, and I could have sworn that that room was empty," Hermione pondered out loud to herself.

"I didn't see anything. Maybe it was just the boilers that were glowing red, and when I startled you you accidently shut the door without realizing it. Anyways, what's it matter? Come on, I found the elevator, this way."

Hermione glanced back at the door once more before she turned to follow Bill down the hall and towards the elevator.


End file.
